Sarah B Part 1 Issue 1
by DontGetAddicted101
Summary: Kids are planning on takin a trip, and get tired, they stay in a motel, and well something really bad happens. Jeepers Kreepers guy is not in this, the only reason i palced it in this category is because she does pretty much what he does.


Sarah B. Part 1 Issue 1

By: SLK

It's a cloudy day and it looks as if it's gonna storm. Theres a van and there are 5 people in it. We seen two of them a making out, a guy and a girl. "Oh my god, when are they gonna stop?" the driver says. She is light skinned and brown hair with purple tank top on and some jeans. " OKAY GUYS STOP IT!!!!" screams the girl in the passengers seat. She is light skinned, has a green shirt on and a skirt. Black hair. "Shut up Rachel, this isn't your car" screams the guy making out. Hes light skinned has blondish brown hair, has on jeans on.

The van pulls over. The guy and the girl that were making out slide the door open and get out first. The boy that looks 16, light skinned, shirt and jeans whispers "Slut......" The guy that was making out turns around and starts walking towards the van. The boy, un-buckles his seat belt and gets out. " You wanna say that to my face? Dude I'd be careful, I could kick your ass." The boy said " I'd like to see you try!" " Zack calm down!" Rachel said. "NO! I won't he's been acting like this the whole way down!" " Common man, lets go!" The guy said with some courage. "EVAN NO! CALM DOWN!!! I really don't care what he said." Said the girl that was making out. She looks like Tara Reid most people thought. She was apparently drunk. " You better watch yourself. " Evan said with mean look on his face.

Where they parked was on the side of a road witch right there was a big field. They all walk out into it, including a girl who has been completley silent the whole way down. Kayla walks out farther than the others and lights a cigarette. She drops it. "Dammit!" She yells as she bent over. She was out of sight because the grass in the field was so long. All out of nowhere a scream comes from her. "HELP!" She yelled. Evan yelled out "KAYLA HOLD ON IM COMING!!" Kayla stands up as soon as everyone gets to her. She starts to laugh. "Ha yuo guys are all a bunch of shitheads! You actually believed that? I got a 50 in Drama class!" "Don't scare me like that geze." Evan said under his breathe.

" I wonder if Elli and them are okay?" says the driver in a different van. The passenger replied, " Im sure their fine Jon, I'd be more worried about Allison, you know her, shes all silent and well she doesn't know the other guys that well." The cell phone rang. Jon looks at it and replies, " It's Elli." He answers it, " Hey babe." A deep voice replies " Hey to you too!" It was obvioulsy Evan. " You wanna talk to her?" "Ya put her on." "Hello?" " Hey where are you guys?" Jon asked. We are on the side of the road, we are about to cross into Ferris county." Elli answered. "Okay, were gonna be there in about 5..." Jon replied. Elli said" See you then." The van pulled over. Everyone hopped out and immediatley The guy in the passenger seat named Adam immediatley ran over to the silent girl named Allsion. They hugged to the point of where you could tell that they were going out."Adam im fine...." said Allison.

If you looked in the clouds you could tell that bad weather was on the way. Elli looked up in the Sky and immediatley said. "Alright everyone back in the van!" Everyone hopped in, 5 in the first 5 in the other.

Vroom!! Vroom!!! The engines started and the vans pulled out into the road. The started talking when they all decided to rest. After all they have been driving from New York and had slept in the van. It was Zacks grand idea to try and find a good cheap place to stay. They drove a litttle bit further to find themselves driving up an mountain, did I mention a very large mountain. And before that mountain was what looked like 500 gagillion miles of woods. It took so long to get up this mountain. At least 2 hours to get halfway there. They passed all the waterfalls that went straight down to the ones that were small and had a meaning for a use. They finally made it to the top. A grand view.


End file.
